Starry Night
by KittyTheFreaky
Summary: What happens between a heated agruement that adds a not so normal sissi on a beautiful night like this? One shot YxU


Hey Guys! This is a pure YumixUlrich Oneshot! hope you like it!

-xoxo KtF

* * *

Starry Night-

**_Ulrich's POV._**

"I could have taken care of William myself!" I could Yumi yelling at me as we made our way back to the school. All Ulrich could do was groan and shake his head, "So what, he could have thrown you into the digital sea?" I said back, clearly getting annoyed at the fact she wouldn't just let me help her I just don't want to lose her why can't she see that, get it in her head that I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she was gone. Oh ya, we are 'just friends'. That comment still stung me after all that time. The thought that she would never see me as anything more killed me, but I could never talk to her about it. It was too hard to face her like that. Odd always said to do it from the heart, but the fact all of odds choices come from his stomach I don't listen to his advice much.

As we made it to the gate of the school she stopped and turned to me, her eyes locked on mine. I couldn't help my words from starting to poor out, seeing her look at me like that. "When are you gonna learn yumes tha-"I started but was stopped by an annoying high pitch death call of "Oh Ulrich dear!". Either fate just hates me or it's a Sissi attack. I turned and learned it was both. Just great, Sissi was not what I needed to deal with right now. I glared at her and coldly said "What Sissi?"

"Oh Ulrich dear why don't you stop hanging out with that loser emo girl and come hang out with me?" she said in that same annoying pitched voice that made me want to puke.  
"Cause you're a no good little-"  
"Yumi." I stopped her in a warning voice, knowing she couldn't get expelled.  
"One because Yumi is my best friend, two because I would rather be drowning in a pit of acid that was on fire then deal with you" I said, receiving a small smile from Yumi before I grabbed her wrist "if you would excuse us we have to go meet someone." I said as I pulled her away

Once we were on the park grounds I let go of her, her arm yanking back as I did "Will you stop trying to lead me everywhere. You know I'm not your property." She said coldly back at me. If looks could kill I would have a fan at my neck. "I know you're not I'm just trying to make sure you aren't getting in trouble, you do that a lot." I said back, my temperature rising as I did.  
"Ulrich stop treating me like a baby!"  
"Then stop acting like a brat Yumi!" I shot back and the second it came out put my hand over my mouth. I didn't just say that. If anything Yumi hated being babied and being called a brat. I was dead meat. Though the swift hand to the face I thought would happen didn't, instead I saw something much worst. Yumi was staring at me like a deer, a few tears starting to escape her eyes. No.  
"Yumi I-"And before I could finish she took off.

Two hours passed what felt like years. Yumi wouldn't answer her phone and none of the gang saw her anywhere. He was an idiot. Nothing should have made him say that nothing ever. She was too sweet to need that. The image kept running in his head. Yumi, the tough as nails, not scared ever, oldest member for their team crying. Only once did that happen and it was when things were bad with her parents.

The last thing I wanted to see was Sissi walking up to me. "U-Ulrich can we talk?" she said almost as if she was half awake, so soft it didn't seem like her. Her voice was more powerful, like you will notice me and you will know I'm here. "What is it Sissi?" I said back, not nearly as coldly as before, but still enough to know I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was surprised to see her point towards the sewer drain and give a small smile "Yumi went that way. I know you're looking for her" she said. I couldn't believe it. Why would she help me? "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I said with my eye brow cocked.

"I just want you to know I know. You Love Yumi and I'll back off. She shouldn't cry like the way I saw here" Sissi had said and it felt like a million pounds on my heart. One, she knew I loved Yumi. Wait, I just admit it. I love Yumi. I couldn't only sigh a happy puff as I walked over and gave her a quick hug  
"thanks Sissi, you're a good friend" I said quietly and looked down at her "and really. Thank you." I said and kissed her forehead, her face shot beat red and I couldn't help but smile. '_She really did like me, but she wasn't Yumi'_ he thought as he ran off to the factory. '_I hope I can get her to forgive me'_

_-Factory. Upper railings of the catwalks-_

I finally took a deep breath as I made my way up the rope to the factory catwalks. Yumi was hanging off one side, her hands wrapped around the bars, looking out a window. We both said nothing as I walked over next to her and sat down.  
"You know I didn't mean it right." I said finally after minutes of silence that just killed me. She just looked away and didn't budge. I sighed as I scooted closer to her, are hands barley touching on the bar next to hers. Even just that connection sent chills throughout my whole body. She had me good.  
"Yumas… I'm so sorry..I don't know what made me say that. You know I don't think you a brat at all. You're the complete opposite. Your sweet, nice, caring, an amazing fighter" I hadn't realized at this point she was looking at me now." And I'm sorry I got mad at you like that. I just wanted to help you on Lyoko and make sure nothing bad happen to you" I rambled on as I turned to finally look at her "And I just can't stand the thought of losing you _again_." He said, clearly stating the again. Twice they lost her, once to the digital sea and once IN the digital sea.  
"Ulrich." She said spoke finally, though it only hurt more. Her voice was clear she had been crying and he couldn't stand it.  
"Its fine yumes I'm just a love sick idiot I know." I said then went wide eyed as I looked at her, my face heating up before turning to the window "Please tell me I didn't say that" I said, completely scared. I already put her through enough damage and now this.  
"I…uh...-um-"he managed to get our before he heard her giggle.  
"Ya but your my love sick idiot" she said, which just confused him, till he felt her hand under his chin, dragging his gaze up to her eyes "But...I love you too Ulrich" She said almost in a whisper, sending complete shivers through his body. Her face was matching his red color as he felt himself pushing his head forward. Their lips just barley brushed and it felt like lighting in a sunny thunder storm. Powerful and warm, yet peaceful.

They sat there till who knows how long, staring at the sky though the window, wrapped in each others arms. Ulrich's eyes were starting to drift close when he heard Yumi say something. "Hey look Ulrich... a shooting star, make a wish." She said as she pointed to the glowing circle in the sky. I watched it for a minute and shook my head, kissing her forehead really quick. I was stilling here with the girl of my dreams in my arms, my friends were safe, no one to bother me. "I think I'm good on wishing"


End file.
